Everybody cries
by Slinky45
Summary: Not good with summaries. The first chapter is a good indicator. Basically, Snape falls for a girl he's teaching. She's out of Hogwarts but learning to be a Potions Master under the tutelage of Severus Snape. SSOC fic. might contain slash later might not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K.R. is tattooed on Harry's left butt cheek, not Slinky tear

A/N: I don't know if this is any good, so please R&R. some future chaps may be song fic. Maybe.

_I don't think I can do this_, Stella repeated this phrase over and over as she walked on silently toward the Shrieking Shack. She'd spent the past two years taking private lessons with the Hogwart's school potion's professor. She admired him at first. For his talent, nothing more. Then it grew.

She remembered the asking him for the lessons two years ago. She felt much the same now as she did then.

_Flashback_

She packed her bag up slowly so she would be the last one in class. She finished packing her things and pulled the strap up on her shoulder. She began walking to his desk where he sat grading essays, as the last two students left the dungeon.

"Professor?" She was trying as hard as she could to keep the nervousness out of her voice. _He's going to say no, I can feel it!_ She kept thinking.

"What is it you want Ms. O'Brian?"

"I want to take extra lessons," she paused then added, needlessly, "in potions."

"And why should I consider giving you extra lessons during _my_ spare time?"

_Well, he's being polite, sort of; that's got to be a good sign._ This thought boosted her confidence a bit.

"Because I want to be a potions master." She straightened her posture and spoke confidently adding, "These classes are just not advanced enough for…me." She thought of adding more but thought that she was already bordering on saying too much.

Snape laid down the essay he was grading and studied her for a moment. He looked her in the eyes sternly, trying to gauge if she would truly appreciate the time spent or if she would just waste it.

"Do not waste my time," he picked the essay back up, "be here tomorrow immediately after classes. If you are late I will be forced to reconsider."

Stella wanted to jump up and down screaming and whooping, but contented herself with doing so mentally until she made it into the hallway.

"Thank you, Professor!" She was smiling when she left the potions room. Something unheard of outside of Slytherin house.

_End Fb_

Her heart slowed down and she smiled at the memory. It was one of her favourites. She had attended extra potion's lessons twice a week since then. They were by far the hardest lessons she'd ever had; they were even harder than the Greek Philosophy lessons she'd been given before attending Hogwart's.

Stella stopped suddenly. There he was, standing in the clearing before the Shrieking Shack. She could see him through the trees, his dark robes and hair contrasting against his pale skin and the snow around them.

_OK, deep breath, _she sighed as she exhaled. Then began walking calmly toward him, clutching her cloak to her trying to block out the cold as if it was to blame for her fluttering heart and knotted stomach.

_Snape's POV_

"Hello, Professor."

Snape nearly jumped at the sound, it was only a whisper but in the silence around the Shack it was almost like a scream. He turned around to see a young girl wearing well-tailored Ravenclaw robes, clutching a thick cloak to herself, and wearing suede leather boots, seemingly elf-made since she was walking atop the snow.

_Why does she have to be beautiful?_ It had been hard for him the past two years to keep their relationship strictly that of student teacher. Her waist length scarlet red hair, thin figure, and clear crystal blue eyes were almost too much for him at times.

"It is considered rude to sneak up on someone," he said turning back to look at the crumbling old inn.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. "My apologies, I didn't realize I wasn't making enough noise for you."

She was standing next to him now, looking at the Shack instead of him. Because she was standing on top of the snow, and Snape was just over ankle deep in it, they stood nearly shoulder to shoulder. They both stood there for a moment look idly at the Shrieking Shack in front of them. Through the light wind they could hear the old planks and boards creak.

"What brings you out here, Ms. O'Brian?" He asked casually; he'd been letting his cold exterior melt away these past few months. Only in her presence, of course; it wouldn't do for the rest of the student body to think that he'd gone soft.

_Stella's POV_

She stood there for a moment gathering courage. She moved to stand in front of him, and look him in the eyes. He looked down at her questioningly.

_Just tell him already! Stop acting like your still in first year you stupid twit, _she berated herself. She had graduated from Hogwarts last June, and had stayed on to further her education in potions. Snape was one of the best in the world, though most people didn't know it.

She took a deep breath and said, "You did."

_Kiss him! _Screamed the same voice.

_Snape's POV_

"You did," she said.

Snape was blown away. That was the very _last_ thing he had ever expected her to say. But he had only enough time to think this before he felt her lips pressed to his. They were soft, and a bit cool, but not cold. Before he knew what he was doing or could even think about stopping himself, he was kissing her back.

This only lasted for a short moment though. A twig snapped in the distance and they could here the laughter of a group of students making their way to the Shack. So,

Snape broke the kiss and disapparated to an alley behind the Hog's Head. He leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths, and trying to mental digest what had just happened.

A/N: K! I hope you guys liked it, and again, please R&R! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, I've already got it played out in my head just gotta type it up!

Later, An.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K.R. is tattooed on Harry's left butt cheek, not Slinky…grr.

Sorry it's short and it took awhile to update. It's short because I didnt' have time to finish the second half, which is what's taking me so long, but I wanted to update before Katrina hits. No telling when I'll get net access afterwards. Well I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape sat behind his desk, waiting impatiently for his apprentice to arrive. He hadn't stopped thinking about yesterday's incident since it had occurred. In all his thinking he had realized and accepted that, yes, he did have feelings for her, and yes, he did wish to have more than just a student teacher relationship with her. But that couldn't happen. She was, after all, his student.

He looked up when he heard the door to the dungeon open. Stella walked gracefully to the front row desk where a neon red potion sat boiling and emitting small puffs of white mist. She smiled and nodded to him in greeting as she set her things down and began working.

"Ms. O'Brian," he paused as he stood up, "my office, if you please."

"Just a moment professor. There are a few things that need to be added to this potion before I can abandon it," she replied slowly chopping up myrtle leaves.

"Your potion will be just fine for a few minutes."

"Yes, but knowing the nature of the _discussion_ you undoubtedly have in mind, we will be in your office for more than just a few minutes." She still didn't look up at him, as she continued adding and chopping various ingredients for the potion beside her.

Snape opened his mouth slightly but shout it before anyone could notice. Clearing his throat quietly, he walked to the door to his right and entered his office to wait once again.

It wasn't long before she had finished, and seated herself in the high-backed chair opposite him. They were both silent for a moment, Snape gathered his thoughts while Stella looked intently at him waiting for him to speak. He had thought about what he would say several times, but now that she was here before him, he couldn't manage to string his words together properly.

"I already know what you are going to say," she stated unexpectedly.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "You are going to say that I am your student and this can not happen. Such things are inappropriate."

He sat there hiding the feeling of mild shock running through his mind. The way she had read his mind without using legilimency was almost scary.

"However," she continued, "now that we both know how the other feels, ignoring it would get in the way of our work just as much, if not more than it would, if we did start a relationship."

Snape finally wrenched his jaw open before she could cut him off again. "That does not change the facts. You are my student, and it _would_ still be highly inappropriate."

Before he could protest further or even realize she had moved, he felt her lips against his. He tried to protest but the moment he parted his lips, she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He knew better than to do this, she was his apprentice after all. But despite what he knew, he didn't push her away. All his many years of carefully practiced self-control as he, once again, began to kiss her back. He stood up and kissed her with more passion than he'd felt in a great many years. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snaking one hand up the back of his neck and entwining her fingers in the dark locks of his hair. The feel of her hand on his neck and scalp gave him goosebumps.

He knew he couldn't deny her again, especially after this. They had passed the point of no return a few minutes ago.

_Stella's POV_

A few more moments went by before Stella pulled away. She knew she had to tell him now. He didn't push her off so now she had to be all in, and tell him before he found out the hard way. He watched her curiously, but she kept her eyes fixed on his abdomen, her hands fiddling with one of his buttons. She tried to slow her breathing but she could feel his eyes grazing her face, making her heart race.

"I…" She stopped as she felt his hands lightly graze over a spot on her back. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't.

Without a second thought she ran out of his office, grabbed her bag and left the dungeons as fast as she could. She didn't look back until she reached the apprentice's dorms on the second floor. _Oh shit!_ she thought as she collapsed on to a couch.

_Snape's POV_

Snape watched as she fingered one of the buttons on his robes. She was even prettier than before, he thought. Her lips were a darker red and swollen, her cheeks were flushed pink, and she was breathing heavier than normal.

He rubbed her back gently trying to calm her nerves and get her to speak. "I…" She stopped as his fingers brushed across a slightly raised spot on her back. A scar? Her eyes grew slightly wider and she ran out of his office. Before he could even blink she had left, and he heard the dungeon's door swing closed behind her. His emotions were changing quickly from confusion, to shock, to hurt, and then to anger as he stood rooted to the spot she had left him at.

In a sudden fit of anger he grabbed an ink bottle off his desk and threw it across the room. It hit one of his many jarred objects causing both the bottle and jar to break. Ink and potion mingled together and dripped to the floor, as Snape fell back into his chair. _What the hell?_

Smack. The object that was in the now broken jar hit the floor and burst.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, I hope it wasn't too crappy. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! please?


End file.
